Einem Regentropfen gleich
by Iarethirwen
Summary: Einfach lesen HGLM


1

**Disclaimer:** Das kenn wir ja bereits. Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und geb sie garantiert wieder zurück ;)

**AN:** Hm, was kann ich dazu sagen. Nach langer Zeit des Nichtstuns tut es mal wieder gut etwas zu tun. Der Schlusssatz der Geschichte lungerte schon ewig bei mir rum und irgendwie verspürte ich plötzlich Lust dem ganzen Ding ein paar mehr Sätze hinzu zu fügen.

Lucius Malfoy/ Hermione Granger

Ein Pairing das ich wirklich gern mag.

Wer Fehler findet darf sie gern behalten ;)

**Einem Regentropfen gleich**

Wenn sie sich in dem Glas der Fensterscheibe spiegelt, dann sieht sie nichts. Nichts als eine starre Maske das einst ihr Gesicht war. Ausdruckslos verfolgt sie die Regentropfen die langsam an der harten Oberfläche hinab gleiten und die Welt verschwimmen lassen. Wie eine Flutwelle die versucht alles zu ertränken.

Manchmal denkt sie das diese Regentropfen ihre Tränen sind. Tränen die sie lange Zeit nicht mehr vergossen hat. Ob sie salzig schmecken würden, wenn sie, sie mit ihrer Zungenspitze berührt?

Ein einzelner Tropfen zieht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Langsam, fast gemächlich fließt er die Scheibe herab. Separat von den Anderen. In der eigenen Spur. Nicht mehr so klar und rein wie er sein sollte. Kleine Schmutzpartikel haben sich in ihm verfangen. Die Klarheit ist zu einem dunklen Grau geworden. Der Schmutz der Welt hat seine Reinheit auf dem Gewissen.

Sie kommt nicht umhin sich mit diesem Regentropfen zu vergleichen.

Getrennt von einem Leben das sie führen sollte. Träge auf dem Weg durch den alltäglichen Trott. Die reine Seele zu einem Grau verblasst. Schmutzflecken auf dem Ding das einst ihr Herz war. Befleckt durch das Tun eines Anderen.

Doch ein Regentropfen fällt. Fällt um zu verdunsten. Um von dieser Welt zu verschwinden mit der Chance auf eine Wiedergeburt. Niemand wird ihr diese Chance geben. Sie kann nicht einfach verschwinden um neu geboren zu werden. Sie ist verdammt ein Leben zu fristen das sie so nicht will. Ein Leben ohne Gefühle. Wo ein Schatten den anderen jagt.

Einem Regentropfen würde niemand falsche Versprechen machen. Er würde sich nicht irren. Sich nicht einlullen lassen von dem Klang und den Träumen einer besseren Welt. Er sieht wie es wirklich ist. Kann Richtig und Falsch unterscheiden, denn schließlich ist er nur ein Tropfen Wasser dem niemand besondere Beachtung schenkt.

Schuldgefühle sind ein Fremdwort für ihn. Schließlich schlägt kein Herz in seiner Brust das unter dem eigenen Betrug zu zerbrechen droht. Er sehnt sich nicht nach Wärme oder ein wenig Liebe in seinem kurzen Leben. Das, was er nicht bekommen kann, wird ihn nie zerstören.

Es gibt so vieles das sie von einem Regentropfen unterscheidet, doch dieser einzelne Tropfen, so ganz allein, so einsam und grau, ähnelt ihr am meisten.

Nur ein Grauton in einer Welt voller Farben. Verblichen mit der Zeit. Kein Licht das sich in der klaren Oberfläche noch brechen kann. Bis ins tiefste Innere gefroren.

Starke Arme legen sich von hinten um ihre schmale Gestalt. Kräftige Hände streicheln über ihren gewölbten Bauch. Streicheln das Leben das unter ihrem Herzen wächst. Sie kann das Spiegelbild seines Gesichtes neben ihrem in der Fensterscheibe sehen.

Auch seine Augen folgen den Regentropfen. Den kleinen Perlen die unaufhörlich gegen das Glas gepeitscht werden. Ob er sich selbst mit den Millionen von kleinen Tropfen vergleicht?

Nein. Er kann nie einer von diesen Regentropfen sein. Er ist zu düster, zu schmutzig. Er gleicht dem Dreck der in den dunklen Ecken klebt. Dem Schmutz der sich an die Reinheit klammert. Infizierend mit seiner Finsternis.

„Ich hasse dich.", flüstert sie ihm leise zu und erntet doch nur ein harsches Lachen.

Es ist ihm egal was sie fühlt. Ist ihm egal das sie schon lange nicht mehr dieselbe ist.

„Das sagst du oft, mein Herz, und doch ändert es nichts."

Es ändert nichts.

Ihre Gefühle haben nie etwas geändert. Es sind Taten die zählen.

Seine Hände streicheln ohne Unterlass über ihren geschwollenen Leib. Über das Leben das er in sie gepflanzt hat. Vielleicht wird er das kleine Herz das in ihr schlägt irgendwann lieben. Vielleicht auch nicht. Er ist kalt und das Einzige das wichtig erscheint ist ein Erbe der seine Linie fortsetzen kann. Es ist egal das Teile von ihr das reine Blut beschmutzen.

Sie gehört nun zu ihm. In eine Welt die schwarz geworden ist. Eine Welt die aus Tod und Leid besteht. Er bietet einen Schutz um den sie viele beneiden. Doch sie findet wenig beneidenswert daran.

Ein Pakt mit dem Teufel kann niemand beneiden. Einen Pakt den sie eingegangen ist um die zu schützen die sie einst liebte.

Zu spät hat sie den Betrug in seiner Stimme gehört. Zu spät seine Augen auf sich bemerkt die sie zu verschlingen drohten.

Und das was zum Paradies werden sollte ist in tausend Scherben um sie herum zerbrochen.

Ein leises Seufzen entkommt ihrer trockenen Kehle und sie kann seine warmen Lippen in ihrem Nacken spüren. Doch wärmen tut er sie nicht wirklich. Seine Berührungen sind kalt und manchmal kann sie den Ekel den sie jahrelang unterdrückt hat nicht ignorieren.

Manchmal möchte sie davonlaufen. Und doch weiß sie das er sie immer finden wird.

Sie versucht es nicht mehr, denn es gibt keinen Platz an den sie flüchten könnte.

Die Welt die sie einst kannte gibt es nicht mehr und ein Anderer herrscht über die finsteren Gestalten die darin leben. Ein deformiertes Wesen das weder Mensch noch Tier ist. Grausam bis in den letzten Winkel seines Seins.

Er duldet es das sie noch lebt. Auch wenn sie in seinen Augen nicht mehr als ein Stück Dreck auf dem Angesicht der Erde ist. Sie ist nicht mehr als eine Belohnung für seinen treusten Diener.

"Du solltest schlafen gehen. Es ist spät."

Sie schaudert als seine Stimme in ihr Ohr flüstert. Es ist keine Bitte sondern kommt einem Befehl gleich. Sie zieht es vor ihn zu ignorieren.

Er seufzt leise und entfernt sich ein Stück von ihr. Schwer lässt er sich auf das gemeinsame Bett sinken und streicht eine seiner langen, blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

"Du kannst mich nicht ewig ignorieren, Hermione. Wie lang bist du nun schon bei mir?"

Immer noch betrachtete sie das Wetter.

Nur unwillig beantwortet sie seine Frage. Wage und nicht erpicht darauf eines seiner Gespräche anzufangen aus denen er als Sieger hervorgehen würde.

"Zu lange, Lucius. Viel zu lange."

Wieder ertönt sein harsches Lachen. Freudlos wie alles in diesem großen, düsteren Haus das ihr als Gefängnis dient.

"Du solltest froh sein bei mir sein zu können. Für die Sicherheit die ich dir biete zahlst du nur einen kleinen Preis."

"Ich wäre lieber tot."

"So tot wie deine kleinen Freunde, Hermione?"

Wütend dreht sie sich zu ihm. Auch wenn ihr alles andere gleichgültig ist, ihre Freunde sind es ihr nicht.

"Du bist schuld das sie es sind!"

Seine grauen Augen funkeln sie gefährlich an. Eine stille Warnung das sie es nicht zu weit treiben soll.

"Nein, mein Herz, ich bin es nicht der die Schuld trägt. Du bist es, du ganz allein hast sie verraten."

War es denn Verrat gewesen? Das fragt sie sich nach all den Jahren immer noch. Hatte sie nicht nur das Beste für alle gewollt, als sie ihm vertraut hatte. Er war es gewesen der versprochen hatte für ihre Seite zu kämpfen.

Damals wusste sie das er nur seine eigene Haut retten wolte. Doch es war dumm und arrogant von ihr gewesen zu denken das sie ihn ohne weiteres kontrollieren konnte. Er hatte sein Spiel mit ihr gespielt. Hatte ihr von einer besseren Welt erzählt wenn sie ihm nur traute.

Und sie hatte ihm vertraut. Wie das dumme Kind das sie war. Sie hatte ihre Freunde angeführt als es hieß die letzte Schlacht würde kommen. Genau an den Ort den er ihr nannte.

Es war eine Falle gewesen. Noch immer hallen die Schreie ihrer Freunde in ihren Ohren. Tote Augen die sie vorwurfsvoll anstarren. Todesser die wild lachen und die grausam, zischende Stimme ihres Gebieters.

Es waren zu viele. Zu viele der dunklen Seite die kämpften als hätten sie nichts zu verlieren Und sie war zum Schluss die Einzige die überlebt hatte. Unter dem Schutz

des blonden Mannes dessen Worten sie nie hätte Glauben schenken sollen.

"Ich war es nicht allein.", flüstert sie leise.

"Nein, ich habe ein wenig nachgeholfen. Aber findest du nicht das es nur Recht ist dich jetzt bei mir zu haben? Deine sauberen Freunde waren es schließlich die meine Familie töteten. Ich hole mir lediglich meinen Teil zurück."

Es machte wenig Sinn darüber mit ihm zu diskutieren. Er behielt Recht und ihr war es egal. Die Gute Seite hatte seine Familie auf dem Gewissen. Waren ebenso gnadenlos mit Narcissa und Draco verfahren wie die Todesser mit ihnen.

"Lass mich gehen, Lucius."

Wieder lacht er und diesmal wirkt er wirklich amüsiert. Es war immer dieselbe Forderung die sie stellte. Mal bittend, mal gerade heraus. Immer würde die Antwort die gleiche sein.

"Und wohin willst du gehen kleine Hexe? Mit meinem Sohn in deinem Leib, ganz allein in eine Welt die dich nicht haben will? Nein, du gehörst zu mir und das wird immer so bleiben."

Resigniert dreht sie sich erneut zum Fenster um den Regen zu beobachten und sich die Welt vorzustellen die hinter dem Glas liegt. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Seit sechs Jahren waren es dieselben Wörter die sie wechselten.

Er war gut zu ihr. So gut er es sein konnte. Er schlug sie nicht und beleidigte sie selten.

Den Wunsch nach Freiheit würde er ihr jedoch nicht erfüllen.

Er hält sie fest in seinen Händen. Doch irgendwann, wird sie einem Regentropfen gleich durch seine Finger sickern und frei sein.

**Ende**

Wem es gefallen hat oder auch nicht hinterlasse doch bitte ein Review. Für konstruktive Kritik bin ich immer zu haben.


End file.
